Currently, there are various kinds of methods for operating equipment. The methods for operating equipment include a remote control that transmits operation information to equipment when a user pushes a hardware key (physical key), for example. In addition, in recent years, there are methods in which a user performs operation through a touchscreen. The touchscreen is provided on an information processing apparatus such as a smartphone. The user uses operation methods such as a flick and swipe to operate an application running in the information processing apparatus.
Patent Literature 1 discloses an operation method using a touchscreen. According to the invention disclosed by Patent Literature 1, scrolling operation and enlarging/reducing operation are performed when a user performs operation starting from a position within a predetermined area. In addition, one of the scrolling operation and the enlarging/reducing operation is performed when the user performs operation starting from a position outside the predetermined area.